wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Orkowie
Aby dowiedzieć się coś o grywalnej rasie Orka zobacz Orc (playable) thumb|Orkowie thumb|Symbol rasowy Zielonoskórzy Orkowie (aka Orcdom) są jedną z najbardziej płodnych ras w Azeroth'ie. Zrodzeni w Draenorze, Orkowie przybyli do Azeroth przez międzywymiarowe bramy zwane Mrocznym Portalem i prowadzili wojnę z Ludźmi będąc pod wpływem Płonącego Legionu. Kiedyś byli szlachetną, szamańską społecznością w Draenorze. W tragicznych okolicznościach szlachetne klany Orków uległy zepsuciu Płonącego Legionu i zostały wykorzystane w inwazji Legionu na ziemie Azeroth. Orkom udało się zbuntować i ostatecznie obrócili się przeciwko władcom demonów. Prowadzeni przez młodego wodza naczelnego Thralla, Orkowie zwrócili się w stronę honoru i siły. Przenieśli się ze Wschodnich Królestw do Kalimdoru i tam założyli państwo Durotar. Teraz Orkowie są gotowi do walki, ale nie w celu podbojów, lecz w obronie prawa do życia na zaadoptowanych przez siebie ziemiach. Wprowadzenie thumb|Ork [[Warrior|wojownik]] Dla przeciwników są brutalni i przerażający, lecz nie okrutni, ani przebiegli. Dla sprzymierzeńców są szlachetni i honorowi, przestrzegają tradycji oraz odkrywają swą przeszłość. Orkowie z Lordaeronu to część rasy, która ponownie odnalazła swojego ducha, oddzielając się od demonicznych i magicznych praktyk, by podążyć ścieżką mądrości oraz potęgi. Niewielka grupa orków wciąż zajmuje się sztukami magicznymi, lecz ich czas odchodzi. Chociaż brutalni w bitwie, orkowie walczą z dziką gracją, która równa jest najświetniejszej szermierce elfich szlachciców. Każdemu orkowi umiejętności bitewne przynoszą wielki honor. To właśnie idea honoru, która przenika całe orcze społeczeństwo, sprawia że społeczeństwo to jest zwarte i niesie największe zagrożenie ich nieprzyjaciołom w Przymierzu. Idea honoru przenika każdą komórkę społeczeństwa tak głęboko, iż nawet nadane imię jest tymczasowe, póki młody ork nie wypełni Rytuału Przejścia. Gdy przyniesie on honor imieniu szlachetną zasługą, starsi nadają mu drugie imię zależne od owego czynu. Dla orka, honor jest równie ważny, co jego klan. Większość woli umrzeć broniąc zarówno swego klanu, jak i reputacji. To dla orków nowa droga rozwoju, ponieważ w czasach, gdy prowadziły ich wypaczone wojska Płonącego Legionu, byli oni potworną siłą ledwie kontrolowaną przez demoniczna magię. Choć mogą się wydawać skorzy do gniewu, powstrzymuje ich mądrość przywódców oraz szamanów. Niewiele jest obecnie klanów, wciąż czczących demony, gdyż ich resztki zostały wybite przez Przymierze, lub samą Hordę. Więc teraz większość orków prowadzi tryb życia prowadzony przez mądrość honor oraz wartości zapisanej w przywództwie Thrall, nauczanej przez swojego mentora, Orgrima Doomhammera. Są jedną z najliczniejszych ras Azerothu. Choć wiele nacji Przymierza postrzega ich jako brutalnych i prymitywnych. Orkowie mają niezaprzeczalnie złożone społeczeństwo, które obejmuje wiele profesji i różnych ras. No doubt the leadership of Thrall and the support of the tauren and jungle troll elders has aided in this solidarity, but it is quite apparent that humanity has underestimated the ability of the orcs to unify and create their own distinct and powerful culture. Perhaps in time, the two factions might come to an understanding, but with the current division of Alliance and Horde, no one can say how that peace might come about or when. The orcs are undergoing a cultural revolution as they feel the unnatural, arcane bloodlust leave their bodies, giving them calmer and more focused states of mind. They, for the most part, follow Thrall as he forges ahead to reform the Horde both inside, with his shamanism, and outside, with the founding of Durotar. Still, not all orcs are pleased with these movements, namely the evil orcs who still reside on Azeroth. These orcs, who include a good number of the surviving warlocks, actively raid Alliance and Independent caravans and towns, and renounce all that Thrall proclaims the Horde is. Like the two faces of the Alliance, the different Horde factions meet rarely; but there are some orc warlocks on Kalimdor who would very much like to retake control of the Horde forces, and they are gaining strength in the wilderness to do so. Historia Wczesna historia Orkowie Draenoru żyli w szlachetnym szamanistycznym społeczeństwie, przemierzając plemionami stepy Nagrandu w swoim piaszczystym świecie - Draenorze - przez ponad pięć tysięcy lat. Żyli oni w pokoju z rasą Draenei, będąc jednocześnie w stanie wojny z Ogrami. Ostatecznie obecność Draenei przywiodła na Draenor Płonący Legion. Po zbadaniu owego świata, potężny władca demonów Kil'Jaeden skłonił szanowanego szamana Ner'Zhula do współpracy. Demon przekonał Ner'Zhula, że Draenei spiskowali przeciw Orkom i planowali atak. W zamian za usługiwanie Płonącemu Legionowi, Ner'Zhul i reszta Orków mieli otrzymać moc, niezbędną do podbicia niezliczonych nowych krain, a Kil'Jaeden miałby armię zdolną wybić rasę Draenei. By zdobyć tę moc, wpierw Orkowie mieli napić się krwi Mannorotha Niszczyciela - potężnego Niższego Lorda Płonącego Legionu. Grom Piekielny Krzyk był jednym z pierwszych, którzy napili się krwi i z łatwością przekonał innych wodzów by poszli w jego ślady. Ten czyn sprawił, iż zostali napiętnowani "Krwawą Klątwą". Powstanie Hordy W związku z masowym mordem Draenei, żywioły odmówiły wsparcia Orków w ich wojnie. Wierząc, że żywioły wystąpiły przeciwko nim, Orkowie zwrócili się przeciw Ner'Zhulowi. Gul'Dan został wybrany na nowego przywódcę Hordy. Powoli cała rasa była wypaczana w szalejące klany, które później zostały złączone w Hordę. W ciągu kilku następnych dekad, Draenei i wiele innych tubylczych ras Draenoru zostało prawie całkowicie wybitych. Całkowicie pochłonięci przez swą demoniczną rządzę krwi i pozostawieni bez żadnych nowych przeciwników, wiele spośród klanów zaczęło walczyć między sobą. Pomniejsze potyczki z czasem mogły przerosnąć w wielkie krwawe rzeźnie i całkowity chaos spadł na orkowe społeczeństwo. Kilku pozostałych przy życiu Draenei zajęło się tym i rozpoczęło partyzancką kampanie, która trwa do dziś. W tym czasie, Ner'Zhul nie chcąc dłużej oglądać jak jego rasa wyniszcza samą siebie zdradził Kil'Jaedena, a Gul'Dan zajął jego miejsce jako Duchowy Przewodnik klanów. Gul'Dan nie przejmował się zbytnio Hordą i z łatwością zgodził się podążać za kil'Jaedenem w zamian za jeszcze większą potęgę. Kil'Jaeden nauczył Gul'Dana jak przenieść samego siebie do "Wirującej Pustki" i tam komunikować się ze zmarłymi. Gul'Dan został odmieniony przez te wyzwania i zdał sobie sprawę, jak posiąść jeszcze większą moc. Zmienił on również sposób, w jaki rządzono Orkami. Nadał "Czarnej Ręce" tytuł Wodza w czasie wojny. Gul'Dan zebrał wszystkich czarnoksiężników, którzy dzieli pożądanie ostatecznej potęgi i spróbował podzielić się z nimi wiedzą, jak komunikować się z martwymi. Ci, którym się nie powiodło nie przeżywali. Kilku czarnoksiężników, którzy przetrwali stworzyli pierwotne szeregi "Rady Cienia". Przez uważną manipulację i intrygi, Rada Cienia stała się prawdziwym przywódcą Hordy, mając w swych szponach przywódców klanów. Rada Cienia praktycznie uspokoiła rozszalałe klany obietnicą nowych światów do podbicia. Gul'Dan i jego czarnoksiężnicy zaczęli badać "Wirującą Pustkę" rozpaczliwie poszukując światów z łatwym dostępem, które Horda może podbić, nim "Żądza Krwi" klanów wymknie się spod kontroli. Gul'Dan utworzył również szkoły nekromancji, by rozprzestrzenić demoniczną magię do jeszcze większej liczby orków. Wizje Medivha Pewnej nocy, niesamowicie potężna istota objawiła się orkowym czarnoksiężnikom. Gul'dan pytał o radę Kil'jaedena, czym mogła być ta nowa wizja, jednak jego słudzy odeszli bez odpowiedzi. Jeśli nauczyciel Gul'Dana przestraszyłby się tej istoty mogłoby okazać się, że Gul'Dan dysponuje potężnym narzędziem, gdyby tylko udało mu się z nią ponownie skontaktować. Kilka tygodni później, Gul'Danowi udało się skontaktować z Medivhem, czarodziejem z odległego świata. Gul'Dan przystąpił do badania planów Medivha, jednak jego umysł był zbyt bystry dla Gul'Dana, żeby cokolwiek zrozumiał. Gul'Dan był niemal pewny, że czarodziej próbuje tego samego, więc chcąc uniemożliwić Medivhowi osiągnięcia korzyści, szybko zerwał kontakt. Kilka tygodni później Medivh wrócił w snach czarnoksiężników Draenoru i objawił im wizje terenów Azeroth. Radca Cieni pomimo dyskusji o prawdziwych intencjach Medivha, postanowił targować się z czarodziejem, jeśli ten sprowadzi horde do Azeroth. Czarnoksiężnicy, nie należący do Radców Cieni, którzy również mieli te wizje, zostali zabici, by ułatwić Hordzie właściwe przygotowanie do inwazji. Mijały tygodnie bez odzewu ze strony Medivha. Niektórzy Radcy Cieni podejrzewali, że czarodziej próbuje ich oszukać, jednak pewnego dnia pojawił się Rift Inwazja na Azeroth Over time and much effort the orcish warlocks were able to expand the rift enough to allow orcs to squeeze through. Though their first scouts were driven mad, either by the rift itself or by what they had seen, the council was able to confirm that on the other side of the rift was the world Medivh had shown them. A small contingent of orcs was sent through the stabilized rift, now known as the Dark Portal, to scout and construct a base of operations. The caution urged by the Shadow Council fell on deaf ears when the clan chieftains learned of how seemingly weak the native humans of the area were. Bloodlust soon overcame the Horde, and they launched a preemptive strike against the most powerful establishment of humans in the area, the Kingdom of Stormwind. Lead by Cho'gall of the Twilight's Hammer Clan and Killrogg Deadeye of the Bleeding Hollow Clan, this attack ended in a humiliating defeat for the Horde. Both chieftains blamed the debacle on the other, and the Horde polarized into two factions. The Shadow Council attempted to reunite the Horde, but could not act directly, and so they chose an avatar to act as their puppet ruler: Blackhand the Destroyer was named Warchief of all the Horde once again. Wojna trwa Under Blackhand's iron fist, order was restored. It was upon this event that Medivh once again made contact with Gul'dan. Medivh seemed even more powerful, but less sane. Medivh ordered Gul'dan to have the Horde destroy the Kingdom of Stormwind, and make Medivh the new ruler of the humans. Gul'dan initially refused to do Medivh's bidding; after all, the Horde had a new target—and Medivh's usefulness, in Gul'dan's eyes, had been spent. Desperate to see his plans succeed, Medivh tempted Gul'dan by promising to reveal the location of the Tomb of Sargeras, the lord of the Burning Legion and Kil'jaeden's master. And so the First War between the Horde and the humans of Azeroth occurred, ending with the destruction of the Kingdom of Stormwind. Near the beginning of that conflict the Frostwolf Clan, the only clan of orcs that rejected the demonic gifts of Kil'jaeden, was exiled to Azeroth and its leader Durotan was murdered by Gul'dan's forces as a warning. His infant son was left for dead and was taken in by a nobleman from Lordaeron escaping the carnage of Stormwind. The Frostwolves, leaderless, fled to the far northern mountains. Toward the end of the war, a surgical strike was launched by the humans to kill the treacherous Medivh. As Medivh was assaulted, Gul'dan felt the psychic trauma waves Medivh emanated, and realized his chance to obtain the power of Sargeras was about to slip out of his grasp. He entered Medivh's mind, and attempted to steal the location of the Tomb of Sargeras from Medivh in his weakened and distracted state. It was at this moment that Medivh died. Gul'dan, having been in his mind at the time of death, was thrown into a coma. When he awoke, Gul'dan learned of a major power shift within the horde. Blackhand the Destroyer had been overthrown by Orgrim Doomhammer after he had learned of Blackhand's role in corrupting the Horde. Doomhammer was not as gullible or easily swayed as Blackhand had been, and quickly discovered the Shadow Council's presence in orcish affairs. He completely eradicated the Council through accusations of treason. Gul'dan survived only by 'swearing' allegiance to Doomhammer, and by promising to provide a vast undead army for the Horde's use. He formed the Stormreaver Clan and began the process of re-animating the corpses of fallen knights with the spirits of the fallen members of the Shadow Council. These new Death Knights, along with other fel advances (such as the capture of the red dragon queen), gave the Horde enough strength to advance steadily north, despite facing the might of the unprecedented Alliance of all the human nations (Lordaeron, Stromgarde, Kul Tiras, Gilneas, Alterac and the magical forces of Dalaran). The elven nation of Quel'Thalas sent support to the Alliance, and after the taking of their beloved lands of Khaz Modan, the dwarves and gnomes threw themselves gladly into the ranks. The betrayal of Alterac to the Alliance seemed to be a deathblow—but before the orcs' victory was finalized, the Horde suffered a betrayal of its own. Szaleństwo Gul'dana Wierząc, że zwycięstwo jest nieuniknione, Gul'Dan oskarżył Cho'gall z klanu Twillight's Hammer, że zna położenie Grobowca Sargerasa. Razem z klanem Stormreaver porzucili swoje obozowiska i na własną rękę ruszyli szerzyć demoniczne mocne. Ta strata, niemal jednej trzeciej Hordy zniszczyło kampanię Gul'dana, tuż u wrót Lordaeronu. Doomhammer, wściekły niesubordynacja w tej krytycznej chwili, ściągnął Hordę by zniszczyć oba klany i ich liderów. Pozwoliło to siłom Przymierza zaatakować i zniszczyć Hordę. Druga wojna zakończyła się wraz ze zniszczeniem Dark Portalu. Jednakże wielu potężnych ludzi w królestwie Lordaeronu chciało zniewolić i wymordować orków, King Terenas zignorował ich i nakazał umieszczenie orków w obozach, pozostawiając ich z nadzieją, że któregoś dnia uda im się wyzwolić. W obozach, orkowie odcięci od demonicznego źródła, bez możliwości uzupełnienia ich sił magicznych, osłabli lub popadli w letarg. Powstanie Thralla Several years after the Second War, the son of Durotan, named Thrall, escaped from his cruel human master Aedelas Blackmoore at the Durnholde internment camp and set out to find the rest of his people. In his travels he encountered Grom Hellscream, who along with his Warsong Clan had been hiding out in the wastelands of Azeroth hoping for another chance at conquest. Thrall became friends with Grom, and eventually met Orgrim Doomhammer, who had escaped from the humans' prison several years before. From Doomhammer he learned about his father and the Frostwolf clan, and the betrayal of his father by the Shadow Council. After learning this, Thrall made his way to the exiled Frostwolf clan stronghold, where he learned from their shaman Drek'Thar about the orcs' noble heritage and how it had been corrupted by demons. Thrall swore to free his people from all the chains that bound them, and as Drek'Thar's new student, embarked upon the path of the shaman. Together with Grom and Doomhammer, Thrall successfully launched attack after attack against the internment camps to free the captive orcs. It was difficult to rouse the orcs from their lethargy, but Thrall was able to prove to them that their destiny was not yet at its end, and the clans rallied behind the new Horde. Unfortunately and ironically, during the attack on the last internment camp, Doomhammer was struck down. In tribute to the fierce and proud orc, Thrall donned Doomhammer's black armor and the hammer which bore his name and led his people from their captivity. This internment camp was later captured by the Horde, renamed in honor of Doomhammer, and is now the Horde outpost of Hammerfall in the Arathi Highlands. Thrall knew the human nations would not stand idly by and let the Horde regroup or settle down. Fortunately for Thrall, a prophet appeared in the form of a raven and advised him to leave Azeroth for the distant land of Kalimdor. Thrall, having no better alternatives, captured some human ships and set sail for the new land, taking all of his orcs out of Lordaeron. During the journey, the orcs helped a tribe of trolls escape from their sinking island. The Darkspear trolls were immensely grateful for Thrall's assistance and swore allegiance to the Horde. Założenie Orgrimmaru With the Battle of Mount Hyjal over, and with it the immediate threat to the world, Thrall set out to found the new orcish homeland in Kalimdor. He named the new land Durotar in honor of his father, and founded the city of Orgrimmar in honor of Orgrim Doomhammer. With his allies, the tauren, and the support of the Lordaeron survivors under Jaina Proudmoore, he was able to build quickly. However, this was not to last. Grand Admiral Daelin Proudmoore, Jaina's father, arrived in Kalimdor (having left before the war was over to look for any surviving forces) and launched an attack against the fledgling orc nation. During the initial assault the Darkspear trolls lost their new home on the Echo Isles and so, with the help of the Mok'Nathal half-orc Rexxar, came to live with the orcs in Durotar. The witch doctor Vol'jin pledged the tribe's eternal allegiance to the Horde in return. Thrall, not knowing what humans had attacked him, initially suspected Jaina's forces, but her loyalty was proven when she helped the orcs destroy the invading forces of her father Admiral Proudmoore. Kultura thumb|Kobieta Ork [[Shaman|szaman]] Społeczeństwo Orków od zawsze charakteryzuje się surowym stylem życia. Są przez to praktyczni i nigdy nie wzdrygają się przed zabijaniem, gdy to pozwala im chronić przyszłość rasy lub klanu. Wszyscy orkowie, niezależnie od płci i stanowiska zobowiązani są wykonywać swoje obowiązki, a słabość uważana jest za poważny ciężar. Słabość jednostki plugawi siłę reszty i karana jest wyjątkowo upokarzająco dla orków - wygnaniem. Trafniej jest więc powiedzieć, że orkowie są utylitarystyczni niż wielkoduszni, jednak różne klany mają różne charaktery. Thrall wraz z klanem Frostwolf wpłynęli znacząco na współczucie wśród orków, widoczne zwłaszcza w dziecinnym traktowaniu robotników, którzy byli nędzną podrasą orków. Są również klany, takie jak Warsong, które wciąż trzymają się sztywnych i surowych praw Hordy. Jednak bez względu na przynależność do klany, honor jest cenniejszy ponad wszystko - najpierw własny honor, później honor klanu. Gościnność jest uważana za wielki honor, wynoszącą orka ponad innych. Powodem tego jest to, że Orkowie i Taurenowie szybko zostali stałymi przyjaciółmi, ponieważ rasa taurenów bezinteresownie zaoferowała orkom (zupełnie obcym) schronienie i pomoc na nieznanym terenie. Nie ma dyskryminacji pomiędzy płciami w społeczeństwie Orków. Kobiety są zdolne do podejmowania tych samych zawodów co mężczyźni, zdolne są do władania na wysokich pozycjach i nawet potrafią podejmować wezwanie do walki. Siła (fizyczna i mentalna), odwaga, niezależność i przedsiębiorczość są cenione u Orków. Tradycyjnie dzieci są widziane jako potomstwo rodziców, ale wychowywane są jako dzieci klanu. Nowe zjednanie się Hordy i szerzenie się nowych wyznań spowodowały, że pojedyncze orcze rodziny zaczęły osiedlać się w różnych rejonach wokół Durotaru i The Barrens. Sprawiło to, stopniowe odchodzenie od typowego schematu klanu bardziej w stronę życia rodzinnego niż wielkiego klanu. Orkowie poważają siły natury, dlatego szamanowie darzeni są szczególnym szacunkiem. Mają oni ścisły związek z siłami natury i złoszczenie ich uważane jest za poważne wykroczenie. Wilki są głównym symbolem orków, służą jako strażnicy, zwiadowcy, pupile, partnerzy i wierzchowce. Wiele takich wilków pochodzi z Draenoru. Szamani hordy potrafią z nimi rozmawiać, potrafią również przyzywać ich duchy. Kultura Orków charakteryzuje się: * zaangażowaniem przetrwanie dorobku artystycznego; * szacunkiem i honorami dla przodków oraz starszyzny; * brakiem przeprosin za dawne dzieje, jak również nie oczekiwaniu przeprosin od wroga; * podobieństwem do "prymitywnej" społeczności ludzkiej, która jednak jest dużo bardziej skomplikowana, gdy się ją poznaje bliżej; * nieufnością wobec magii klasycznej, a szczególnie magii czarnej, jednak (jak dotąd) nie wystrzeganiem się magii astralnej Wiara Religia Orków przejęła formę od animistycznej wiary praktykowanej przez Kaldorei. Szamani Orków szukają siły u duchów natury, tworzą intymną więź z otaczającym ich światem. Ta świadomość łączności z naturą prowadzi do odkrywania własnej prawdziwej natury i dlatego Orkowie twierdzą, że żyją w większej harmonii ze światem niż wiele ras Przymierza. Niewolnictwo The practice of slavery has historically existed in orc society, and while in modern times it seems to occur less, the practice still continues among the orcs, though it is unclear how widespread it is. Despite Thrall's work to ensure that no orc would be cast into slavery ever again, a small number of orcs have been found enslaved by other orcs in the Horde, for example Bloodeye Redfist. It appears that some orcs are also willing to enslave members of other races, both Horde and Alliance. Many of these slaves were however once criminals whom were brought to justice. It is unclear why the orcs still allow slavery, and to what extent, or why they choose to ignore it. The fact that the Crimson Ring, a gladitorial circuit that very often includes slaves, is described as undeground seem to indicate that slavery is an illegal or heavily discouraged practice. However the secrecy may be due to the nature of the matches, which many times include battles to the death. Surprisingly the Crimson Ring's gladiatorial death matches, and the enslaved gladiators are in the open at times, some of the tournaments taking place in Orgrimmar's and other Horde arenas. Bloodeye was well known enough to be described as a "champion of the orcs". Another example is the case of Jinxo, who had been captured by the orcs, and was going to be sold into slavery to a goblin, had she not developed a plan for escape. Języki Orkowie znają języki Orcish i Wspólny. Orkowie faworyzują języki swoich sprzymierzeńców, np. gobliński, Taur-ahe i Wspólny niższy. W ostatnich latach nauczyli się prawdopodobnie Zandali, Gutterspeak i Thalassian. Imiona Orków Większość orczych imion pochodzi z konkretnych słów w ich języku, które mają szczególne, czasem ukryte znaczenie dla rodziny. Może to być na przykład nazwa ulubionej rzeczy, bądź imię krewnego. Nazwiska rodowe nie istnieją. Większość orków ma nazwisko związane z jakimś chwalebnym czynem, bądź cechą. Jednak w przypadku, gdy ojciec odznaczył się czynem naprawdę wielkim i pamiętnym, ork przyjmuje jego nazwisko,aby chwałą nie została zapomniana. Honor jest wartością nadrzędną i obecną na każdym stopniu orczej społeczności. Nawet w przypadku nazywania. Pierwsze imię orka jest mu nadawane wcześnie. Pochodzi zazwyczaj od imienia ojca, bądź jakiegoś bohatera. Drugie imię przyznawane jest po osiągnięciu dojrzałości. Bazuje na czynie, którego dokonaniem może pochwalić się ork. Do najbardziej tradycyjnych nazwisk należą: Doomhammer, Elfkicker, Foe-ender, Skullsplitter, Thumper i tym podobne. Należy zaznaczyć, że drugie imię, bądź nazwisko może ulec zmianie w przypadku, gdy ork dokona kolejnego równie wielkiego czynu, jak poprzedni. * Przykładowe imiona męskie: Grom, Thrum, Drog, Gorrum, Harg, Thurg, Karg, Luthac, Madagosh, Alkaragh, Ragesh * Przykładowe imiona żeńskie: Groma, Hargu, Igrim, Agra, Dragga, Grima, Adna, Fagosha * Pzykładowe nazwiska rodowe: Doomhammer, Deadeye, Forebinder, Elfkiller, Skullsplitter, Axeripper, Tearshorn, Fistcrusher. Jak już zostało wcześniej wspomniane, orcze nazwiska wywodzą się zazwyczaj z wielkich czynów. Często jest to nazwisko przechodzące z pokolenia na pokolenie, upamiętniające chwalebne dokonania przodka. Wielu orków dostaje własne nazwiska, a są też tacy ,którzy preferują użycie nazwiska, które informuje kim był jego ojciec. Przykładem może być Thrall, syn Durotana. Trzeba zaznaczyć, że tylko głowa rodziny może dzierżyć chwalebny tytuł. Może być tylko jeden Doomhammer, bądź tylko jeden Deadeye. Reszta członków rodziny identyfikuje się zgodnie z linią pochodzenia. Wytworzyły się w kulturze orków dwa szczególne typy imion: dwusylabowe, oddzielone apostrofem, oraz krótkie, będące skróconą wersją rzeczywistego imienia. Do dwusylabowych należą: Gul'dan, Drak'Thul, Dal'Rend. Początkowo używane tylko przez orków parających się sztukami magicznymi, ale rozpowszechnione w późniejszym czasie. Drugi typ, czyli skróty, związany jest ściśle z kulturą i obyczajami. Wydłużona nazwa używana była tylko prez tych, którzy przewyższali danego delikwenta siłą. Mieli do tego prawo także szamani i starszyzna. Na przykład pełne imię Brox'a brzmi Broxigar i użyte mogło być tylko przez Tyrande, bądź Krasusa. Pełne imię Groma Hellscream'a brzmiało Groomash i zostało użyte przez Mannoroth'a. Należy zauważyć, że wiele imion sławnych orków nigdy nie zyskało skrótów (na przykład Durotan, Orgrim, Nazgrel, czy Kargath). Znane klany Horda * Klan Lodowego Wilka * Klan Wojennej Pieśni * Klan Strzaskanej Dłoni (Azeroth) * Klan Mok'Nathal * Mag'har * Klan Władców Burzy Mroczna Horda * Klan Czarnej Skały * Klan Czarnozębego Uśmiechu * Klan Smoczej Paszczy (Azeroth) Fel Horde * Klan Strzaskanej Dłoni (Outland) * Klan Przeżuwaczy Kości * Klan Krwawiącego Widma * Klan Smoczej Paszczy (Outland) * Klan Cienistego Księżyca * Klan Roześmianej Czaszki Wygląd Orc males are massive and brutish looking creatures. Weighing in at 250 to 300 pounds and standing from 6 to 7 feet in height, they are not a small race. Even orc women tend to be only a half-foot or so shorter and 50 to 100 pounds lighter than most males (and some of them are equal in stature to their male counterparts), having broad shoulders and muscular, powerful bodies. Orcs tend to have coarse and bristly hair and beards, often black or brown in color, graying with age. Their skin ranges from a light green to a dark drab olive to grayish brown. Eyes are usually brown, though a rare few have blue eyes. Orcs have broad, flat noses, tusk-like teeth jutting from their lower and sometimes upper jaws, and large, pointed ears. Orcs wear a variety of clothing styles, from furs and hides in some clans to heavy metal armor in others. They favor clothes of hide, and armor and arm themselves with a variety of gear. Orc hair colors occasionally has tints of blue or violet. Orc eye colors include blue, brown, hazel, amber, red and orcs who drank the blood of Mannoroth had eyes that glowed a bright, blood red. Pure blue eyes are quite rare in the orcish race, and are seen as a sign of great destiny. Thrall has blue eyes, and Garona in some depictions is shown with blue eyes, though this may be more a sign of her half-orc heritage and not her fate. Orc males sometimes choose to grow beards that are wild and untamed, while others prefer them to be braided and tasseled. These beards always hang from the chin, as orcs do not grow heavy facial hair above their upper-lip. Orcs are green-skinned, usually ranging from a light chartreuse yellow or olive to a dark forest or emerald green, and fel orcs often possess red skin. An orc's face would be described by some races of Azeroth as monstrous, their hideousness comparable to that of trolls. Orcs have large heavy jaws from which protrude sharp, tusk-like teeth, heavy brows, a broad and flat snout-like nose, and pointed ears. A fair amount of sexual dimorphism exists between the Orc sexes, with male Orcs possessing more extreme orcish physical characteristics, most noticeably broader shoulders and larger tusks. Male Orcs (as depicted in World of Warcraft) possess a slight slouch, while females stand entirely erect. Orcs, especially orc warriors, are fond of tattoos of orcish symbols that have abstract, yet personal meaning to the individual orc, such as a clan symbol or a battle standard. In orcish society, scars are a source of pride for an orc; the amount of scars an orc has received in battle marks his experience as a warrior. Their blood is black—as seen in the "Tutorial" Warcraft III cinematic and as quoted from Daelin Proudmoore. However, other sources show that their blood is red. Kolor skóry Pierwotnie wszyscy Orkowie mieli brązową skórę; od przypominającego korę brązu do brązu czerwonawego. Jednak ich ciała zareagowały gdy zostały wystawione na magię czarnoksiężników, chociaż natura tych zmian jest nieco inna niż u innych ras dotkniętych energią Fel. Wszystkim Orkom, nawet tym wzdrygającym się na myśl o magii czarnoksięskiej, pigment skóry zmienił się na zielony i nabrali masy ciała (nie wiadomo dlaczego Mag'har jest dużo większy od innych Orków z Durotaru). Ta zmiana skóra stała się cechą genetyczną, jak np. u Thralla, który pomimo nikłego kontaktu z magią czarnoksięską, ma zieloną skórę od urodzenia. W trakcie postępującego zepsucia, oczy mogą stać się palącymi kulami czerwieni lub zieleni, a skóra wkrótce zmieni się z zielonej na purpurową, przeistaczając Orków w Fel Orków. Ten stan można odwrócić poprzez pewne rytuały. Jednak gdy Ork kontynuuje bardzo szybko picie demonicznej krwi, wchodzi w nieodwracalną fazę transformacji w Fel Orka i przerażająco mutuje; rosną mu nowe kły i wyrzynają się rogi z pleców, ramion i rąk. Obecnie Orkowie z Hordy mają różne odcienie pigmentu skóry, od jasnej zieleni, ciemnej brudnej oliwki, brązu do szarawego brązu. Grafika:Orkmale brownskin.jpg|Brązowa skóra oznacza Orka nietkniętego przez magię czarnoksiężników Grafika:Orkfemale greenskin.jpg|Kobieta Ork o jasno-zielonej skórze Grafika:Orkmale greyskin.jpg|Ork z klanu Czarnej skały posiada szarą skórę Grafika:Felorc.jpg|Czerwoną skórę mają Orkowie, którzy wpadli do krwawej mgły (Fel Orkowie) Relacje Orków In the newly established Horde, the orcs have strong ties to the recent race members of the Horde who are originally from Kalimdor. The ties between the orcs, tauren, and jungle trolls are unquestionable. In the aftermath of the Third War, Thrall, Cairne, and Vol'jin reluctantly allowed the Forsaken to join the Horde ranks, and with the reopening the Dark Portal the Horde recruited a fifth race to its ranks, the Blood Elves. Although the Horde has five notable races, the Horde also counts as its members Mok'nathal, a race of half orcs, and the Stonemaul Ogres. Recently, Thrall has tried to establish a connection to the Ironforge Dwarves in order to minimize wars between the two races. This can be seen in a quest chain taking a Horde player into the Blackrock Depths to find the daughter of Magni Bronzebeard. However, it is safe to assume the dwarves will not improve relations anytime soon due to their current affiliation with the Alliance. Either way, this mission proves to be a failure since the princess refuses to return to Ironforge. In the Wrath of the Lich King, the Horde becomes allied with the Taunka — an ancient offshot of the Tauren — and the Tuskarr. The Taunka are Horde specific but the Tuskarr are a naturally neutral race. Orcs have a long history of violence with humans, though they grudgingly respect their strength and some still cling to old hatreds even despite the fact that they fought alongside each other during the Second War. Znani Orkowie * Grafika:IconSmall Orc Male.gif Warchief Thrall: Aktualny przywódca Hordy; wojownik szaman; wybawca swojego ludu, który nawrócił Orków na szamanizm. * Grafika:IconSmall Orc Male.gif Durotan: Ojciec Thralla. Dawny herszt klanu Frostwolf. * Grafika:IconSmall_Orc_Female.gif‎ Draka: Matka Thralla. Córka Kelkara, syna Rhakisha. * Grafika:IconSmall_Mag'har_Male.gif‎ Garad: Ojciec Durotana. Dawny herszt klanu Frostwolf. * Grafika:IconSmall_Mag'har_Female.gif‎ Greatmother Geyah: Matka Durotana. Duchowa przywódczyni Mag'har. * Grafika:IconSmall Orc Male.gif Drek'thar: Starszy szaman klanu Frostwolf i zastępca Thralla. * Grafika:IconSmall_Mag'har_Female.gif‎ Mother Kashur: Niegdyś starsza szamanka klanu Frostwolf. Mentorka Drek'thara. * Grafika:IconSmall Orc Male.gif Warchief Orgrim Doomhammer: Przywódca Hordy i herszt klanu Blackrock podczas Drugiej Wojny. Porucznik Blackhand, przyjaciel Durotana, mentor Thralla. * Grafika:IconSmall Orc Male.gif Blackhand "Niszczyciel": Przywódca Hordy i herszt klanu Blackrock podczas większości Pierwszej Wojny. Zabił go i zastąpił Orgrim Doomhammer. * Grafika:IconSmall Orc Male.gif Warchief Rend Blackhand: Syn Blackhanda. Współ-herszt klanu Black Tooth Grin, a później wódz Mrocznej Hordy i herszt klanu Blackrock w służbie Nefariana. * Grafika:IconSmall Orc Male.gif Maim Blackhand: Syn Blackhanda. Współ-herszt klanu Black Tooth Grin. Zginął w ataku Krasnoludów z klanu Dark Iron. * Grafika:IconSmall_Orc_Female.gif‎ Griselda Blackhand: Córka Blackhanda. Uciekła z łotrem ogrem o imieniu Turok. * Grafika:IconSmall Orc Male.gif Grommash Hellscream: Herszt klanu Warsong. Wyzwoliciel rasy Orków z demonicznego paktu krwi z Mannorothem. * Grafika:IconSmall_Mag'har_Male.gif‎ Garrosh Hellscream: Syn Groma Hellscreama. Przywódca Mag'har. * Grafika:IconSmall_FelOrc_Male.gif‎ Warchieft Kargath Bladefist: Herszt klanu Shattered Hand. Przywódca Fel Hordy na Outland w służbie Illidana Stormrage'a. * Grafika:IconSmall Orc Male.gif Kilrogg Deadeye: Herszt klanu Bleeding Hollow. Jedyny wódz, który uniknął schwytania po Drugiej Wojnie i powrócił do Draenoru. * Grafika:IconSmall_FelOrc_Male.gif‎ Tagar Spinebreaker: Wódz klanu Bonechewer. * Grafika:IconSmall Orc Male.gif Fenris the Hunter: Dawny herszt klanu Thunderlord. * Grafika:IconSmall_Mag'har_Male.gif‎ Garm Wolfbrother: Ostatni herszt klanu Thunderlord. * Grafika:IconSmall Orc Male.gif Zuluhed the Whacked: Szaman-herszt klanu Dragonmaw, w służbie Illidana Stormrage'a. * Grafika:IconSmall Orc Male.gif Nekros Skullcrusher: Naczelnik-czarnoksiężnik klanu Dragonmaw. Dozorca więzienny Alexstraszy. * Grafika:IconSmall Orc Male.gif Ner'zhul: Szaman-herszt klanu Shadowmoon i dawny przywódca duchowy Orków. Spowodował zniszczenie Draenoru przez wiele portali; teraz Lich King. * Grafika:IconSmall Orc Male.gif Gul'dan: Czarnoksiężnik-herszt klanu Stormreaver i twórca grupy Shadow Council. * Grafika:IconSmall_UndeadDeathKnight.jpg Teron Gorefiend: Pierwszy Rycerz śmierci. Dawniej Ork czarnoksiężnik zabity przez Orgrima Doomhammera; przywrócony po śmierci przez Gul'dan; * Grafika:IconSmall Orc Male.gif Nazgrel: Weteran Drugiej Wojny i dawny kapitan bezpieczeństwa w Orgrimmar. Przywódca ekspedycji Hordy na Outland. * Grafika:IconSmall Orc Male.gif High Overlord Saurfang: Brat Broxigara; naczelny dowódca armii Potęga Kalimdoru w wojnie przeciwko rasie Silithid i jej panom Qiraji. * Grafika:IconSmall Orc Male.gif Broxigar Czerwony: Brat Saurfanga. Słynny weteran trzech wojen. Cofnął się w czasie i uczestniczył w Wojnie Starożytnych. * Grafika:IconSmall Orc Male.gif Eitrigg: Dawny wojownik klanu Blackrock, obecnie członek szamanistycznej Hordy Thralla. Zaufany przyjaciel ludzkiego paladyna Tiriona Fordringa. * Grafika:IconSmall_FelOrc_Male.gif‎ Jubei'thos: Herszt i Mistrz miecza klanu Blackrock, zniewolony przez Arthasa. * Grafika:IconSmall Orc Male.gif Urok Scratcher Ciekawostki * Warcraft jest jednym z niewielu tytułów, w którym Orkowie są postawieni w pozytywnym świetle. * Orkowie odgrywają główną rolę w każdej powieści Warcaft. * Kilku sojuszników Orków — włączając Ogry, Krwawe elfy i Nieumarłych — było kiedyś wrogami Hordy. Zobacz również Technologie Hordy en:Orc Kategoria:Rasy